NUNCA MÁS
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Porque hay cosas que nunca más deben volver a ocurrir, e Itachi lo sabe… él lo sabe. (Drabble 'Reto: Febrero' Amantes de los Fanfic's)


**Título:** Nunca más.

**Autora: **Shina Uchiha

**Género:** Comedia. (Humor negro)

**Público: **Todas las edades.

**Advertencias:** Recuerda cada vez que te rías de esto, que a Itachi no le hizo gracia alguna.

**Resumen:** Hay cosas que nunca más deben volver a ocurrir, Itachi lo sabe… él sabe… y no quiso saberlo.

* * *

**Dedicatory:**_ Para Angel of death. __Feliz San Valentín._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes nombrados en este Drabble son obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia y los traumas de Itachi, son cien por ciento mías. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

Nunca más

* * *

_Porque hay cosas que nunca más deben volver a ocurrir, e Itachi lo sabe… él lo sabe._

* * *

Itachi miró a su hermanito menor por décima vez antes que se echara a llorar. Podría asegurarlo, a cualquiera. ¡Para eso existían niñeras! Para eso existían los padres. ¡¿Por qué sino tuvieron hijos?! Si tanta gracia a les hacía cambiar un pañal con caca, entonces que lo hicieran ellos.

Itachi parecía reacio a tomar aquella iniciativa. ¡No señor! Si aquello sería peor de lo que apestaba, la aldea entera estaría en peligro. En mucho peligro. Y él como buen futuro gran Shinobi que iba a ser, no podía poner en riesgo el futuro de su aldea. ¿O sí?

Otra vez, miró a su hermano, mandando una mirada suplicante, pidiendo al cielo que… por alguna rara y extraña razón ocurriese un milagro y Sasuke pudiese cambiar solo su pañal. Él no podía, no con ese olor.

¿Dónde estaba ahora su cariñosa —muy cariñosa, contando que aguantaba semanas y semanas de pañal con… eso y aun así, su corazón albergaba amor sin reservas— madre para atender como se debía al menor de los Uchiha?

—Sasuke —suplicó— ¿no podías hacerte encima cuando llegara mamá?

El pequeño bebé de cinco meses lo miró con sus ojos azabache, interesado, antes de sonreír.

—¡Perfecto! —maldijo por lo bajo.

Agarró la cinta que mantenía la línea de separación entre la catástrofe total y su seguridad, entonces, aguantando la respiración, despegó uno, luego el otro… Botó el aire y se alejó. ¡Solo tenía seis años! Era inhumano hacerle eso a un niño de tan poca edad. ¡No podía!

Entonces se fijó nuevamente en el bebé. Con los ojitos lloroso, el puchero en el rostro y el cabello alborotado. Movía las piernas como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

—Ha de ser peor para ti que para mí. ¿No? —sonrió.

Sasuke emitió un gorgoteo natural de un bebé e Itachi no tuvo más remedio que tomar una difícil decisión. Esta sería la primera de muchas que vendría en misiones difíciles. Tragó saliva.

—Sasuke… —su voz era resignada—. Has de convertirte en un gran ninja para pagarme esto. ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke lo siguió mirando por largo rato, hasta que su hermano mayor volvió a tomar aire y se aventuró a lo desconocido. Abrió el pañal como un inocente niño de seis años, intentó sacar el pañal con algo de decencia. ¿Sería lo mismo que los papeles bomba?

Todo pasó muy rápido. El pañal, bebé, caca, Itachi y cuerpo se volvieron uno. Antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno, sintió un líquido caliente salpicarle en la cara.

—Por favor —pidió— que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

Miró su cuerpo, su cara, y su cuerpo en el espejo que había en la habitación, en frente de donde siempre cambiaban a su hermano… y sintió ganas de llorar.

Escuchó la risa de su hermano, justo cuando el aire en sus pulmones se agotó. Aquello no lo olvidaría jamás, con el pesar de su alma aspiró aire, deseando que no sea tan insoportable el hedor…

_A partir de ese momento… a partir de ese día, Itachi Uchiha no volvió a ser el mismo… nunca más._

* * *

_¿Te pareció gracioso? A Itachi no xD_

_Gracias por haber leído, una recompensación pequeña con la tardanza que estoy dando en LAS. Espero pronto subir conty._

* * *

_Este Drabble está siendo presentado para el Reto: Febrero de 'Amantes de los Fanfic's'. Si quieren unirse, lo encontrarán en Facebook._

_/AmantesDeLosFanfics_


End file.
